Una Noche Buena llena de recuerdos
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Un hermoso regalo dado en Noche Buena...


Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el maravilloso manga escrito por Masashi Kishimoto, ni en el anime basado en este.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Una Noche Buena llena de recuerdos.**

La Noche Buena (24 de diciembre) para muchos era para pasar junto a sus familiares, para otros como en su caso, no sólo era el momento para pasarla junto a los que quieres, sino también tiempo para recordar a quienes ya no estaban en este mundo físicamente, pero siempre permanecerán en el corazón.

- Hola mamá y papá, saben hoy se celebra la Noche Buena, y mañana es Navidad. Por eso quise venir a visitarlos y contarles un poco de lo que ha pasado.

Ustedes deben saberlo, pero antes estas épocas me deprimían terriblemente, pero ahora no. Tengo grandes amigos que son tanto mis compañeros de academia como algunos de mis maestros, hablando de maestros si no me esta oyendo ahora, denle por favor mi saludos al sabio pervertido.

También tengo la mejor novia del mundo: Hinata Hyuga, es muy linda, tiene muchas cualidades, y sobretodo me ama al igual que yo a ella, y les cuento un secreto, se que todavía estoy muy joven, pero algún día me casara con ella, y ustedes se convertirán en abuelos jajajaja!

Que más les puedo contar, ah ya se, mañana nos vamos a reunir los trece de Konoha, para realizar un amigo secreto, y a mi me toco Chouji, ¿verdad que esta fácil?, por lo que voy a regalar un montón de bolsas de papitas fritas que tengan diferentes sabores.

Y así Naruto continuo hablando con sus papás, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

- Naruto - kun

- Hinata – chan que sorpresa, ¿que haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a estar cenando con tu familia.

- Todavía falta hora y media para que sea la cena en mi casa, por eso aproveche para venirte a dar de una vez el regalo de Navidad… pero no quiero interrumpirte, así que termina de hablar con tus padres y te espero en tu departamento, ¿te parece?

- Tranquila Hina no es necesario que te vayas, ya estaba por despedirme de ellos… "_Bueno mamá y papá, Feliz Navidad y nuevamente gracias por todo." _

Iban caminando por las calles de Konoha tomados de la mano, mientras empezaba a caer nieve.

- Hina

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es mi regalo?

- Es una sorpresa

- Vamos, vamos dime, aunque sea una pista

- Mmmm… es… una sorpresa jajajaja!

- ¡Hina!

- Jajajaja!

Al fin habían llegado al apartamento de Naruto, y en cuanto él abrió la puerta un delicioso aroma inundo sus fosas nasales, no podía equivocarse ese olor era de ramen casero recién preparado.

- Hina eres la mejor

Mientras decía esto le dio un fuerte abrazo, empezó a dar vueltas con ella (logrando arrancarle grandes risas), para finalmente volverla a poner en el suelo, acariciar tiernamente su mejilla y finalmente darle un beso en la boca. Una vez que se separaron

- Sabes, no se si ya te lo he dicho, pero te amo Hinata

- Yo también te amo a ti Naruto

Y se volvieron a dar un cálido beso en los labios.

- Pero como hiciste para ir a buscarme, y a la vez terminar de preparar el ramen

- Vamos a ver señor Namikaze Uzumaki, como hace uno para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo

- Claro, con un clon de sombras… que tonto

- No eres tonto, sólo algo despistado… por cierto, el ramen es sólo uno de los regalos todavía falta otro, y le entrego una caja rectangular de mediano tamaño.

- Yo también tengo algo para ti

Naruto se dirigió hacia el pequeño árbol navideño que estaba en su sala, y cogió una bolsa de regalo mediana.

- Vamos Hina ábrelo, y ojala que te guste.

- Por supuesto que me va gustar, si tú me lo das…

Dentro de la bolsa lo que había era un peluche muy tierno de un zorrito, una peineta plateada con piedras de diferentes colores y colgando del cuello del zorrito había una cadenita que hacía juego con la peineta.

- Naru, todo esta demasiado lindo, gracias… sólo espero que no hayas gastado más de lo necesario.

-Tranquila, todo esta bajo control jajajaja!

Naruto empezó a desenvolver su regalo, primero encontró un juego de bufanda, gorro y guantes tejidos, todos de color azul marino y después venía lo que a primera vista parecía ser un libro.

- Gracias Hina, el juego de bufanda, guantes y gorro esta ideal para este clima, me encantan los colores y se nota que tú los hiciste, así que eso aumenta su valor… y en cuanto al libro, pues te prometo leerlo, porque si tú lo escogiste debe ser una historia muy interesante.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado lo que te tejí; pero el otro regalo no es un libro, porque mejor no lo abres, para que puedas ver que es realmente.

Al abrir el "libro" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sorpresa, lo que él en un principio pensó que era un libro, resulto ser un álbum de fotografías, pero no eran cualquier clase de fotos, eran fotografías de sus padres en diferentes momentos de su vida.

Hinata al principio se asustó cuando vio que una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de su novio, pero después cuando él cerró el álbum con sumo cuidado, y se acercó a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, y susurrarle un "mucha gracias, eres la mejor" supo que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlas?

- La verdad recibí ayuda de varias personas, algunas las conseguí de los archivos de la academia, otras las conseguí gracias a mi papá y a los padres de nuestros compañeros, Kakashi-sensei también me ayudo con algunas y por supuesto Tsunade-sama.

Se quedaron hablando por un rato más, hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para la cena familiar.

Al regresar a su apartamento después de haber acompañado a su novia de regreso a su casa, calentó rápidamente el ramen que ya estaba algo frío, se sentó a comerlo "_simplemente delicioso". _Al terminar recogió y lavo lo que había ensuciado _"es increíble como una sola persona, si es la correcta, te puede hacer cambiar para bien"_.

Después se alistó como si fuera a dormir, pero en lugar de hacer esto se sentó a ver con calma el álbum de fotografías: Las primeras eran de cuado sus papás estaban en la academia; las siguientes eran de cuando ya eran genins (lo supo porque ya portaban la banda de Konoha); también estaba la foto con el equipo respectivo de cada uno (le sorprendió ver en la foto de su padre a un Jiraiya más joven, y se preguntaba quiénes habrían sido los compañeros de su padre, porque sus rostros no les parecían conocidos; en la foto del equipo de su madre sucedió algo parecido, no logró reconocer a sus compañeros de equipo, y se sorprendió al descubrir que su madre había sido la alumna de Tsunade; después venían algunas fotos casuales de sus padres juntos donde se veían realmente felices (por su apariencia parecían tener unos 13-14 años); en las fotos que seguían ya sus padres se veían un poco más grandes (podrían tener alrededor de 16 -17 años), entre estas hubo una que le llamo la atención: salía su mamá riéndose junto a la mamá de Hina, y a quién parecía la versión femenina de Sasuke, por lo que supuso sería la madre de él; había otra que era una foto grupal tomada durante lo que parecía una feria: en el centro estaban sus padres a un lado estaban los papás de Sasuke, al otro los de Hinata, y a la par de ellos los papás de Neji si no se equivocaba… _siguió pasando las páginas del álbum _había fotografías del día en que su papá se convirtió en el Cuarto Hokage, también había de la boda de sus padres y finalmente la ultima del álbum era una en la que salía su padre abrasando a su madre, y ella ya tenía su vientre muy abultado _"ya me estaban esperando, y desde este momento sino es que desde antes, ya me estaban transmitiendo su amor"._

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, ya que según mis planes todavía falta otro más (que espero poder publicar antes de que se acabe el año)… y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc.


End file.
